1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a divide apparatus usable in various systems such as data processing systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,798 corresponding to Japanese published unexamined patent application 60-142738 discloses a divide apparatus for use in a data processing system. The divide apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,798 includes a partial quotient correction circuit. The partial quotient correction circuit is required to execute both addition and substraction, so that the circuit includes an adder and a subtracter. Thus, the structure of the divide apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,798 is complicated.
It is desirable to increase the speed of execution of division relative to the speed in the prior art apparatus.